Carta de Despedida de la Iglesia Catolica al Imperio Bizantino
by Gordafabi
Summary: Los superiores de la iglesia catolica/el vaticano, le informan que el Imperio Bizantino esta en decadencia ¿que le dira la iglesia despues de tanto tiempo juntos?


Hola chicos! Hoy publicare una carta de despedida de la iglesia catolica o el vaticano al! Imperio Bizantino =)

Como saven, el imperio bizantino tenia como su capital Constantinopla, cuando la conquistaron los otomanos, cayo =(

Espero que les guste ;)

**Carta de Despedida de la Iglesia** Catolica al Imperio Bizantino

Estimado Imperio Romioi (como tus ciudadanos se identifican). Mi superior, su santidad, me dijo que te has debilitado mucho ultimamente, mas con tus guerras con los otomanos. Te mando esta carta porque te quiero mucho y me afectaria demasiado si te pasara algo.

Se que pensaras que te desprecio despues del Cisma que paso en 1054, hace apenas unos siglos, que significo la ructura definita entre Roma (mi casa) y Constatinopla (tu casa). Pero no… ¿Cómo podria odiar al sucesor de mi querio Imperio Romano? ¿Cómo odiaria al que nos ha defendido contra la ola islamista? Ademas, por si fuera poco, te has dedicado a transcribir y estudiar varios autores antiguos, tanto griegos como romanos…

Si cayeras, como paso con Grecia, Iberia, Germania, entre otros, especialmente Roma (que, te confieso, aun extraño y lloro su partida), quisiera decirte que, desde que tu bobo Hermano/Padre Roma te presento ante mi, hace mucho tiempo, con su santidad, me agrado tu forma de ser: A diferencia de las pequeñas naciones, que peleaban y se fastidiavan entre si, tu te preocupabas por algo que yo amo: La filosofia y la cultura, ya sea matematica, poesia, artesania, etc

En serio Bizancio, ya paresco un poco fastidiosa, pero vuelvo a repetir: Muchas gracias por educar y defender esa parte del mundo, nunca encontrare palabras para expresarte mi eterna gratitud… Mientras yo me encargaba de Occidente, tenia la seguridad que tu hacias lo mismo en Oriente (especialente en mantener a la poblacion cristiana y defenderla)

Despues que Roma me dejo la inmensa responsabilidad de encargarme, tras su caida, la cultura latina y sus pequeños nietos, has buscado tu propia identidad. Desde el siglo VII has dejado el latin y las costumbres de occidente, concentrandote mas en tus amados ancentros griegos. Me alegra mucho que hayas podido sobrevivir de la amenaza de los barbaros y los islamistas. Realmente no se como hubiera raccionado si hubiera llegado esa amenaza.

Y finalmente, mi querido Bizancio, queria decirte que te quiero, una ves mas, no solo por la cultura, sino por ayudarme en la nueva epoca que entro el mundo desde que Roma no esta. Gracias por consolarme y tranquilzarme cuando me entere que el cayo, gracias…

Espero que te recuperes y logres controlar a los otomanos. Tambien espero que me sigas visitando, aunque sea una ves al año, en mi convento en Roma. Lamento si alguien de mi gente te ofendio una ves, te aseguro que no fue su intencion, menos la mia… Y, como una ultima recomendacion (espero que no, porque quiero volverte a ver), trabaja entu flota. España, Portugal, Inglaterra, estan explorando nuevos mares para nuevas rutas de comercio.

Con esto, mi querido Bizancio, termino.

Que dios y la Virgen Mara te protejan, mi niño…

Te quiere y reza por ti:

La Iglesia Catolica

FIN

¿Les gusto? Creo que quedo bien :) Cuando el imperio bizantino cayo, apenas estaban comenzando las expediciones que, mas tarde, llegarian al Nuevo Mundo. Tambien se dice que, cuando cayo Constantinopla, acabo la edad media. Y! la unica que quedo de los antiguos y de los reinos medievales fue Cati :(

Hago mucho enfasis en la gratitud de la iglesia por bizancio por dos cosas: El que impedia que llegara la ola musulmana y dirigia la tanscriccion de muchos textos antiguos fue el imperio bizantino. La iglesia se encargo de seguir el legado romano, ademas, muchos papas o personas religiosas fundaron universidades famosas, que aun siguen en pie hoy en dia… Cati tambien se encargo de transcribir autores antiguos :) y guardar documentos viejos y cartas en su larga biblioteca.

En fin! Si no hubiera avido esa iciativa de la iglesia catolica y el imperio bizantino, el mundo seria otro…

Gracias por leer! Dejen comentarios ;)


End file.
